


Don't worry kid

by TheMaskedShadow



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Not Happy, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: So... you know when you're playing one of the Call of Duty Games offline and you see one of the bots running around in circles like a chicken with it's head cut off and you just think, 'that's the guy i'm following', yeah... just me? Well, no matter what, the bot guy dies because you didn't shoot the guy in front of him, right? And then you die too just a little while later. These are my thoughts for a VERY SAD kind of connection to the game.Warning: These are thoughts I have used my way to over active imagination, slight depression, and obsession with sad movies and music to come up. And my obsession with Call of Duty. You have been warned.





	Don't worry kid

Don't worry kid, I'm right behind you. 

Don't worry kid, I've got your back.

Don't worry kid, I brought the extra ammo. 

Don't worry kid, I remembered the guns. 

Don't worry kid, I tore the guy to shreds.

Don't worry kid, I'm still following you. 

Don't worry kid, I've still got the gun.

*Pow pow pow*...

Don't worry kid, I took that guy down.

Don't worry kid, I've still got fight in me.

Don't worry kid, I've got the fire in me.

Don't worry kid, I haven't forgotten you.

Don't worry kid, I still remember you.

Don't worry kid, I have the ammo you dropped.

Don't worry kid, I've got this covered.

*Pow pow pow*... *Pow pow pow*

Don't worry kid, I'm not down for the count yet.

Don't worry kid, I'm still fighting.

Don't worry kid, I haven't forgotten you.

Don't worry kid, I still remember you.

Don't worry kid, I'll tell your brother that you're sorry.

Don't worry kid, I've got your back.

*Pow pow pow*...

Don't worry kid, it doesn't hurt that bad.

Don't worry kid, I'm still down.

Don't worry kid, I haven't forgotten you.

Don't worry kid, I still remember you.

.....

I'm sorry kid, I can't hold on.

I'm sorry kid, I'm not that strong.

I'm sorry kid, I'll be home by noon.

I'm sorry kid, but I might be leaving soon.

I'm sorry kid...

.....

Don't worry kid, I'm right behind you, and I've got your back.


End file.
